Never His
by Yeahwhocares
Summary: Mature. Rated "X" for sexual content and language. Damon and Bonnie start messing around. Stefan finds out. To put it lightly, he's pissed off. Sour lemon. Stefan/Bonnie   Sorry, had to upload story again! 1st links acting crazy!


**A/N: First time writing one of these things actually! Kind of weird to just start out with some hardcore, porn-like story, I guess. But I suppose I was just horny like that. This'll probably be my last story, seeing as I don't like to write and it probably sucks. But any how, I was bored and sexually frustrated; and this was inspired by RockerChick08 (Sorry I ramble!) LOVE her story "Theirs!" It got me to thinking about Stefan and Bonnie; and she told me to go for it, so here goes! This is dedicated to her – oh and AnissaB1 whom she promised a hot Stefonnie to but is unsure she'll have the time to come through on! So yeah, this is for you! Well, enough chit chat. Enjoy this very lemony story! Bon apetite! **

**She'll never be his**

Sleeping with him. FUCKING him. My brother. Damon.

She's fucking him. He's fucking her. I heard them. I smelled him all over her...her all over him.

I saw red.

I see red.

The thought of them together. His hands roaming her tight body, him touching her, him kissing her, him FUCKING her..it does something indescribable to me. Makes me feel angry, murderous, vindictive, eager, needy, possessive, angry. All kinds of shitty emotions.

It makes me want to KILL him. Bonnie. Bonnie Bennett...

He can't HAVE Bonnie Bennett. Point blank. He'd be better off going after Elena really, because him and Bonnie...I just really won't allow it.

She'll never be his.

They're done. Finished. And they're never gonna happen again.

I'll make sure of it.

I watch her, from my spot on her balcony ledge. So beautiful, so powerful, kind, sassy, sweet, feisty, sexy...so damn tempting.

I wanted to fuck her the moment I met her. The moment Elena introduced us and I looked into those innocent green eyes, the monster inside of me wanted to corrupt her. Wanted to touch her in the most sinful of ways, in the most sinful of places. Wanted to rip away every bit of innocence she possibly had to offer, and have her WRITHING beneath me, completely mine. My bite marks all over every crevice of her body and my dick so deep inside of her she can't breathe.

I've never felt such a piercing desire. And it's only grown since then. I have to will myself not to grow hard at the mere thought of it, at the thought of how very long I've wanted her.

It's nearly impossible to keep myself calm though as I watch her towel dry her freshly showered body and damp curls, within the confines of her bedroom.

I can't wait to have my way with her.

God I've wanted her for so long. Too damn long, I've wanted to cum inside of her, just to see how it FELT. But I deprived myself.

No longer.

Damon fucking her has put a complete end to any and all restraint. I will have her. I'll make her completely FORGET about him. Forget he ever existed. I'll have her SCREAMING my name and thinking of me only. I'll fuck her so deeply she'll think I'm still inside of her long after it's over.

She'll never be his.

I growl as I inwardly make the promise to myself and watch with slightly angry eyes as Bonnie steps into a pair of black and red lace panties, a matching bra following.

Probably planning to visit HIM for a late night fuck session.

No way in HELL.

I snarl at the mere thought, before taking a deep, decisive breath and making my presence known.

"So you're fucking my brother?" I demand as I swiftly enter her window.

She's caught off guard by my presence: flustered, embarrassed, angry, and feisty; just as I knew she'd be.

Too bad her Saint Stefan isn't out to play this evening. Saint Stefan went on vacation the moment she started fucking his brother, so she's just a tad shit out of luck.

We argue and we yell; and I can't wait to shove my penis into her. And she really doesn't know what she's in for.

She doesn't even flinch when I furiously advance on her towel-clad form, after finally getting her to admit to being with Damon.

She doesn't even flinch at my obvious RAGE, and she straight out LAUGHS when I demand to know why I wasn't a damn option to her fucking horniness!

Which is why I lose it.

I'm directly in front of her within seconds, and ripping that damned towel away from her body as I glare furiously at her, completely tired of the chit chat and ready to let my actions speak louder than my words.

"What are you doing, Stefan?" she asks/demands through clenched teeth, glaring angrily at me as she tries fruitlessly tries to move her hands in attempt to cover herself somehow.

It's almost laughable how futile her actions are.

"It's really quite simple, Bon. You think it's ludicrous that you should come to me when you're hot and bothered? I'll show you why it's not...Bet you'll fucking come to me the next time." I sneer furiously.

"You're out of your damn mind, Stefan, if you really think something's going to happen right now. What would Elena think?" my witch challenges.

She'd be pissed. Yeah, Elena would probably be very pissed...and disgusted. Too bad I don't give a shit about that or any thing else at the moment except fucking her...

"Don't really care, cause right now I'm gonna rock your world. I'm gonna fuck you senseless. And I'm gonna make you cum again and again, because you're not his, Bonnie." I kiss the deep frown on her lips.

"You'll never be his."

"I'll give you an aneurism."

"And I'll suck you dry."

A lie, but still...

"C'mon, Bonnie. I know you've wondered what it'd be like...let me show you." I reach my hand behind her back and unhook her bra, looking straight into her beautiful green eyes as it falls to the floor.

My eyes move down to shamelessly roam over her beautifully topless form as I slowly caress her arms softly, coaxingly, with the back of my fingers.

I noticed the lust in her eyes when I rescued her from the tomb. I hear the way her heart speeds whenever I touch her. And I KNOW the reason she can never say "no" to any of my requests.

I want to thrust my tongue into her furiously pouting mouth, but then I really might receive an aneurism; whether she wants to jump my bones or not! So I just continue to caress her arms, looking into her mesmerizing eyes; and when I don't feel a splitting pain in my head, I take it as her relent.

"Don't worry, baby. You'll enjoy this, I promise." I whisper into her ear, chewing on it teasingly before bending slightly to place a wet kiss on her neck.

She's tense. And I know she's thinking about Elena, feeling bad for betraying her; bla bla bla. I'll have her mind off of that in no time.

Her skin is already warm and it only excites me further as I swiftly move and back her into her bedroom door, pinning her lithe body there and bending once more to take in her neck.

I kiss her slowly kiss there, sucking and biting down on her soft skin, before moving my hands up to palm her naked breasts.

God, the feel of her plush melons...and her nipples against my palms? They feel so damn good. I knew they'd feel good. God I've wanted her for so long.

I squeeze her, taking firm hold of her breasts and milking them, appreciating her soft skin and squeezing her roundness titillatingly.

She squirms under my touch and I smile as she lets out a sudden moan. She's going to be doing that a lot tonight. Whether she likes it or not.

I bite teasingly at her neck and pull at her skin, eying her sinfully all the while, and smiling in satisfaction when she bites into her bottom lip and shudders at my actions, before moaning once more and closing her eyes as I continue squeeze her breasts and I suck hard and long on her neck.

I'm going to make hickies all over her damn body. There won't be enough concealer in the world to erase my mark on her.

Her moans grow louder at my actions and I wet my fingers and squeeze her nipples, before moving up to kiss her still stubbornly unresponsive lips.

"You're not his." I whisper against her, ignoring the scowl on her beautiful lips as I move my head down to her tempting caramel colored breasts, so beautiful, so round.

I gently lick over her left nipple before sucking lightly on it whilst palming her right one. I switch and lick and suck on her right nipple briefly whilst palming her left.

She moans at the movements and I smile into her cushions, continuing my actions back and forth between her beckoning mounds, looking up at her as I do so.

Her lips slightly puckered, her eyes clenched tightly shut, a look of concentration on her face. What a vision.

"You like this, huh? Well I love your tits." I breath as I flick her nipples playfully with my tongue and rub them in circles with my pointer fingers.

I continue to tease her stimulated beads whilst slowly, suddenly sliding my right hand down her body, over her stomach and down to rest over her lace panties; and God she's already hot for me.

"Ooohhhh" she moans sexily as I rub over her lace-covered core tortuously whilst continuing to make out with her boobs.

I lick and suck furiously at her nipples whilst slowly, titillatingly rubbing up and down her slit.

"God...Stefannnnn" she moans and I push aside the lace of her panties and rub my fingers up and down her naked, moist clit; biting and pulling at her nipples, eager to hear my name on her lips once more.

So good. It feels so good to touch her like this. To taste her. And my gosh her moans? Lets just say my cock likes the sound of them.

I start to suck her hard, as I suddenly alternate my exploring hand on her clit, moving around in cruel circles. And my God I smell her. I've smelt her before. On Damon...but damn it's never been so loud. So up close. I can barely stand it.

I break away from her titillating nipples to bring my full attention to her throbbing clitoris.

It's hot. Begging to be tasted. And damn I want to taste her.

I lick my lips in anticipation before wordlessly picking her up by the ass.

Her legs wrap around me and I carry her to the bed, laying her at the center of it, before yanking her computer chair to the foot of the bed and sitting myself before her, swiftly grabbing her legs and pulling her to the edge of the mattress until I'm face to face with the object of my desires, and smirking to myself as I feel Bonnie's eyes on me, eagerly watching my every movement.

I abruptly place my right hand flat over her panties and rub upwards.

She moans suddenly, and I swear I'm addicted to hearing it as I rub her a couple more times: slowly, back and forth; before looking up and winking at her.

"You want me to eat you?" I question, and watch her visibly swallow.

Her eyes are dark with desire and her heart is beating at new intervals. God she's sexy.

"Please" she breathes, biting down on her lip and nodding her head slightly. Huh. Guess she's not against this anymore! God I can't wait to fuck the shit out of her.

I slowly remove her panties before lowering my head, eyes focused and concentrated on her shaved pussy; and damn this white T shirt I'm wearing is making me hot, and these jeans need to go, but I'm too lazy to cater to that at the moment, so instead I move my right hand over Bonnie's heated center.

I rub her once more, back and forth, up and down; I rub her naked core and she moans uncontrollably. And my God, the smell is getting to be too damn much.

I have to inwardly will my cock to be patient as I suddenly trade in my hand for my middle finger.

Her breathing picks up and her moans become faster and I grin shamelessly as I tease her pussy, moving my middle finger up and down her clit.

God it really gets me hard to touch her like this. Touch the most sensitive, most private part of her as if it belongs to me. It will when I'm through with it.

I trade in my middle finger for my pointer finger and I rub her swollen bead in swift circles.

She screams and begins to squirms at this; and I finally lower my lips down to her.

I make out with her slowly and she moans/hollers. I've never heard any thing so arousing.

I remove my lips for a split second and rub my fingers up and down her clit, working it some more before smacking it lightly and sucking it once more. Then I start with the real action.

I lick her back and forth. Starting all the way at the bottom of her cunt and licking all the way up her clit. This makes her scream loudly, heavenly. And I'm a fuckin sex god.

My eyes stay glued to hers as I slowly lick her pussy, and my gosh she looks right on back. I think it really gets her off to watch me do this to her. It sure as hell gets me hot watching her watch.

I move my flat tongue up and down her, and then I flick her swiftly.

This drives her crazy. I knew it would. She's a bucking, shivering, shaking mess underneath me and I LOVE it. I literally have to hold her in place to keep her from flying off the bed.

"Goddd...So good." she moans as I flick her swiftly up and down, before sticking two fingers into her.

She's cumming soon, I can tell by her panting and continuous moaning. I can't wait.

I move my fingers within her, pumping in and out of her. One...two...three...four...

She cums, squirting beautiful clear liquid out of her, on my fourth pump; and my fingers are forced out of her as I jerk my head away to avoid a face wash.

She screams, and I grin because she smells so damn good. But I don't stop. This is only the beginning.

I move back and continue to flick her clit back and forth, unmercifully, whilst pumping my two fingers within her. She shoots again before I can even pump her a third time.

I furiously stick a third finger into her moist hole and drive in and out of her determinedly.

She hollers and comes again on the seventh vicious thrust.

She pants and moans uncontrollably, and it's music to my ears as I immediately stick my fingers back into her and push recklessly.

She squirts again on the fourth push. A lot. It's every where. But I still don't stop.

I flick her and fuck her with my fingers once more before causing her to squirt for the fifth time; and it GUSHES out of her, shooting like fucking Old Faithful; and damn I don't think I've ever seen anything so sexy.

I finally stop.

She's covered in cum, panting, moaning, and quivering. Damn, what a sight. She's a fucking quivering mess before me. And finally after bringing her to a satisfactory number of completions and eliciting a large amount of beautiful liquid from her, I lower my head to taste her.

I suck her juices into my mouth, and almost immediately she's coming again, pouring her liquid onto my awaiting tongue.

I lick and suck up and down her thighs and all over her crotch, drinking every bit of her I can find. I want Damon to smell her on my BREATH. And I want to keep her aftertaste with me for the rest of the week.

She tastes so damn good. I almost want to get her worked up again for round two. But it's getting late, and Elena will be calling in an our or two. And I WILL fuck this witch before that happens.

She'll never be his.

Without a word I kick the computer chair away and grasp her legs, pushing her all the way up to the pillows of the bed before moving my completely clothed body to join her, moving up her body to kiss her deeply on the lips.

I make her taste herself briefly before breaking away from her lips and eying her dizzy form, her head lulled back in complete ecstasy.

I immediately go to work on my belt, moving furiously with purpose as I eye her pleasure filled form.

"Bet Damon never made you cum like that." I rasp, smirking down at the entrancing sight of her.

"No" she breathes, tilting her head up to kiss my lips softly. And damn, look who wants it now...

"Been fucking the wrong brother, Bon Bon." I say before finally getting my pants undone and freeing my rock hard cock from it's confines.

I look up to see Bonnie staring at me...well mini me; and I swear I grow a bit harder as her eyes shoot up to meet mine, the lust in them amazing me.

"Fuck me, Stefan." she says softly, breathily, and I don't waste another second before plunging my dick inside of her; and damn.

So tight. So hot. Every thing I'd ever imagined, and then a lot more. Being inside of Bonnie.

I fuck her slowly at first, my right hand reaching down to squeeze and pull at her soft, sensitive nipples once more as I take immense pleasure in the way she moans at the torturous actions. It's music to my ears as I alternate between squeezing her plush, round breasts and teasing her nipples.

"Godddd..." she moans long and loud, and I speed my antics slightly, moving my hand from her tits and down her body to tease and rub at her clit.

She bucks at the action and I chuckle darkly.

She's putty in my hands. I can do whatever I want with her. And I will. And she'll love it.

"Stefan...please" she begs, and I take off.

I plunge my dick completely into her, all 11 inches of me surging deeply to fill and penetrate her.

"Ohhhh...Ooohhhh" her moaning picks up, intensifies uncontrollably as I move, at an increased speed, in and out of her, motivated by the sweet sound of my balls smacking against her.

"You like that don't you? You like me fucking you?" I taunt slightly, moving my finger from her clit to hold onto her hips as she begins to buck uncontrollably.

"Ahhh!...Ahhhhhhh!" she screams louder and louder as I hold her in place, panting heavily as I continue to ram into her.

She's so close; I can feel it.

I lower my head and sink my fangs into her right breast.

"Stefan!" she screams as she cums, and I smile as I feel her warm liquid pool around my cock and her blood slide down my throat.

Heaven.

She tastes so damn good. She feels so damn good.

I drink her, but I don't stop fucking her. I keep pounding my dick relentlessly into her, working furiously to reach my own finish, as I drink greedily from her momentarily before licking my lips and breaking away from her.

"That felt good didn't it?" I rasp, watching her closely as I plunge continuously into her. The way her eyes stay clenched shut, the way her body tremors as she bites down on her bottom lip and rides out her orgasm; all of it helping to build my own release.

"Ohhh..."

She continues to moan beautifully as I plow swiftly into her, grunting like a wild animal and moving like a fuck frenzied dog as I feel my own completion arriving.

I decrease speed significantly, pumping into Bonnie slowly a final three times as I feel my orgasm surging out of me.

"Uh...uhn...uhhhhh..."

I come with a satisfied groan, emptying all I have to offer into her hot body. And even when I'm through I pump my shaft continuously inside of her to fill her with leftovers, before finally pulling out of her.

I want him to smell me on her. I'll be all over her. Damn I can't wait for him to find out. And I can't wait to have her again. Over and over again. I swear I'll never stop; I don't care what the consequence may be! She's mine.

She's breathing heavily on the bed right now, a trembling, shuddering mess; and I'm panting as I eye her beaten clit, my cum dripping out of it and decorating her with it's white color as it rolls down towards her ass crack.

Beautiful.

I stand from the bed and buckle my pants whilst looking over her beautifully naked frame, my bite mark on her breast, and my cum sliding out of her.

I fucked her. I finally fucked Bonnie Bennett. And I feel her powerful blood surging through my veins, and her pussy dripping from my dick as evidence. I feel like fuckin King of the world.

Wordlessly I move to the side of the bed, inhaling deeply and taking in the heady scent of the room. It smells like straight sex, and now I'm kind of wishing I'd taken her to my place because the sweet smell of the two of us...in my room...for weeks would've been too delectable.

I eye her naked, exhausted, sex ridden form, and damn she seems to be in a disconcerting state of aw.

Good! I'd like to see Damon do THAT to her!

I smirk to myself before leaning down and kissing her swollen lips soundly; and she fuckin responds this time.

"You're not his." I growl out in reminder, glaring deeply into her green eyes, before disappearing into the night.

She'll NEVER be his.

**A/N: Hope you don't think this was a complete waste of time! Reviews greatly needed to my make my first/last writing experience a cheerful one! *Wink wink* Take care, folks! And get to writing for heaven's sakes! On STEFONNIE! They're hot! Bamon too! JUST GET TO WRITING! ;)**


End file.
